MLP Gang vs Minecraftfan300, Crash, and Electric
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Pre-Fight Every Admin was sitting at a table. It was Thanksgiving. They all were about to dig in until a portal opened and sucked Minecraftfan300 who yelled “I BELIEVE I CAN FLY“ Electric and Crash jumped into save him. The portal then closed. They landed in Equestria Minecraftfan300 saw ponies and thought they were mobs he began slaughtering them. Luna and Celistia asked Twilight and her friends to stop the intruders. Minecraftfan300 was about to stab another pony until he was blasted into a wall. Crash and Electric then saw the MLP gang. Minecraftfan300 angered ran at Twilight. Crash sighed and ran at Rarity. And Electric ran at Fluttershy Minecraftfan300 took out his sword and sliced at Twilight‘s face. She uses a shield to block. Minecraftfan300 grabs Twilight and throws her into the ground and stomps her a few times. Then he jumps into his robot the Mega Walker! Twilight uses her telekinesis to lift him into the air. Mega Walker fires rockets at Twilight that launched her into the air. He then summoned a spark and grabbed Twilight. “Say ahh!” He shoved it down her throat and she exploded. The Mega Walker then charged at Applejack. The Electric Switch had some shades on and was chilling, as he put Fluttershy in rays of fire, her corpse finally dropped and he snored. Rainbow Dash was running away from Crash and woke Electric up, Both of them attacked her, as Electric was surprisingly far faster then her. It was like a Tom and Jerry scene, but it was 2 Toms. Electric flew into Rainbow dash launching her into space, he took out the magic page and wrote she had wing disease. Rainbow Dash was now floating in space. She was suffocating Electric flew out and uses his horn to stab Rainbow through the chest. “You get coal!” He then rammed her into Equstria leaving a huge bloody pile of burnt organs and bones. Rarity ran at Crash Who easily used his chainsaw to shred her face a little before being thrown into the air. He got onto a bike and landed in Rarity who uses telekinesis to lift him off. Crash jumps off and uses his slingshot to shot a rock into her eye blinding that eye. He then turned into Satan and grabbed Rarity. He slammed her to the ground. He then tied her up to a tree branch. He walked over a volcano and hung her over the top of it spinning her. Rarity screamed but an apple was stuffed into her mouth. She nervously squirmed as Crash then summoned some spices and put them on her. He then cooked her for a bit. He then put her on a giant cook board. He put one hand on her body. He pulled out a huge knife and sliced her bottom part off. She yelled in pain. Crash then picks her bottom part off the chop cook board and forces Rarity to watch her eat it. She cringed and gulped as Crash opened his mouth and used chop sticks to lift her to his mouth. He then put her between his teeth and crushed her. She survived barley but was burned to death in the stomach acid. Minecraftfan300 used his mech to pick up Applejack. She then kicked his bot into her Apple stand. She yelled “Be careful with my apple stand!” He picked it up and crushed it. Applejack angered ran at him. To only be grabbed and slowly torn in half. Letting organs come from both half’s. Electric was flying and saw Pinkie Pie! He used his nose to fire a blast at her making her disassemble. She then regenerated and charged at Electric who uses his horns to stab her. Crash had barfed out Rarity’s melted head. Minecraftfan300 was dragging back the corpses. He watched Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool so he knew if she saw this she’d lose hope. Crash and him threw the dead bodies of her friends at her as projectiles. Pinkie angered tried to ram into Minecraftfan300 who dodged and used his sword to slice open her back. Pinkie then yelled as he turned into Predator skin and ripped out her spine and skull. Aftermath The Winner’s Are....CRASH, ELECTRIC AND MINECRAF!!Category:Crash and Electric Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:The Electric Switch Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Completed battles